


Long live the Queen

by assassi



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Family Feels, Multi, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: “Buck?”, Maddie frowned.“Maddie”, he said solemnly, “there is a queen amongst us.”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Long live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, as I was rewatching Black Panther I realized that Athena was T’Chala’s mother o.o and I had to write this :) For the sake of this story we will accept that at time it happens Black Panther IS Marvel's newest movie ;)

It was a quiet, family evening at the Grant-Nash house. The TV was on, volume down to a barely background noise as the sound of plates and forks being placed on the table predominated in the living room. The kitchen smelled heavenly, both Bobby and Athena busting and sweating over some of their most famous dishes in a bit of a friendly cook-off.

“Table’s all set”, May said, peeking into a bubbling pot of rich red sauce.

“Good, the others should be here any minute now”, Bobby said.

“Go get your brother, May”, Athena instructed, stirring some more and adding a final touch to the sauce.

The bell rang as soon as May stepped out of the kitchen, the girl yelling an “I’ll get it” on her way to her brother’s room.

A moment later Maddie and Chim walked into the living room, the couples exchanging greetings as Chim handed over a bottle of good wine his girlfriend wound sadly not be able to drink. Maddie didn’t look too disappointed however, her hand rubbing the slight swell of her belly. As May returned with Harry they brought two more guests they had met at the door. Eddie looked tired, a sleepy Christopher cuddled in his arms. He met Athena’s worried looks, followed by all the others and shook his head with a small tired smile.

“Everything’s fine. Just a long PT session.”

She nodded. “Where’s Buck?”

“He went to see some new movie everyone’s raving about. We were supposed to go together but they rescheduled Chris’s appointment at the last minute and I told him to go with Hen and Karen, since they had already arranged for Denny to stay at his uncle’s, and we’d meet here. Buck had already bought the tickets and was pretty hyped up. I didn’t want him to miss it.”

Athena’s face got carefully blank as she asked,

“Do you know which movie?”

Bobby, who was just checking his phone, sighed and turned the device so his wife could see his latest massage from Buck, a string of exclamation marks.

“I think we know which one”, he just said.

Everyone shared a confused look. Only May smirked and shook her head.

Athena heaved a huge sigh just as the doorbell rang again.

“I’ll get that”, May sang out, far too amused for some reason. Athena’s narrowed eyes followed her out of the room as she stabbed whatever it was in the pot in front of her.

A moment later a yell of “DID YOU KNOW!?” foretold the arrival of the blond hurricane, the group’s only warning before Buck burst into the room, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, his arms spread as if he didn’t know what to do with them. Hen and Karen followed him at a lot more sedate pace, Karen looking somewhat surprised while Hen shook her head at Athena.

“Girl, you should have said something.”

Buck gagged, choking on air.

“Buck?”, Maddie frowned.

“Maddie”, he said solemnly, “there is a queen amongst us.”

“Yeah, and I’m going to marry her after she gives birth to our child”, Chim grinned.

“No”, Buck huffed, rolling his eyes before meeting Maddie’s. “I mean, yeah, sure, but I meant an actual queen.”

Athena sighed again, dropping the laddle. “Buck…”

“No, wait, I need another moment of suspense!”

“You really don’t…”

“Guys”, Buck said aplomb, “Our very own Athena Grant-Nash is Black Panther’s mother!”

That… didn’t invoke the reaction he was aiming at.

“Who?”, Chim asked.

“Honestly people!”, Buck erupted. “Marvel’s newest movie, Black Panther! Chadwick Boseman, guys! He starred in Civil War already!”

“I think only Chris knows what’s he’s talking about and I just put him to bed in Harry’s room”, Eddie said, nodding at Athena for the offer.

“Can we focus on the fact that our beloved sergeant is a movie star?!”

“I don’t know about a star…”, Athena waved him off.

“You don’t…! Athena! It’s the BLACK PANTHER!”, Buck exclaimed, arms flailing about. “Just… how?!”

“Well, they were doing auditions. May wanted to try out for Shuri and I went along. The director saw me and asked me to read a few lines of the script and…”, she shrugged.

“And you said nothing!?!”

She sighed again. “Buck. I had to take my whole year’s worth paid leave to film that, and only because May begged me to and because that movie is somewhat important for our roots. But I’m not an actress. I’m a cop.”

“But…”

“No buts, wash your hands and come eat dinner”, she ordered; he opened his mouth again but she lifted a hand and said, “Not a word!”

He smirked a little then bowed a bit, muttering “yes, Your Majesty” before he went to do what he was told.

“I still can’t believe she told us nothing”, Hen muttered.

“Well, yeah, but I still don’t get why Buck makes it such a big deal”, Chimney frowned.

“One, he’s a sworn Marvelist. Two…”, Eddie nodded at where Athena and Buck were still bickering by the sink despite her warning. “…she’s not just a friend for him.”

Chimney’s frown deepened. “Meaning?”

It was Eddie’s turn to sigh. “You’ve noticed they never mention their parents. No one came when Maddie was kidnapped. No one came, any of the _many_ times Buck was in a hospital: not after the truck, not after the tsunami, not that time when he’d just gotten back and went to save the day again, with that woman who couldn’t see a half-dead man stuck in her windscreen. When he bled on blood-thinners and ended up in the hospital again, who drove there immediately?”, Eddie nodded at the sink where the Grant-Nash family had gathered around Buck. “Bobby. They’ve had their misunderstandings but we all know why Bobby didn’t let him get back so soon after the incident. We all know how Athena tried to patch things up between them, how she always does. _They_ are his family, Chim. They’re all but his adoptive parents.”

Chim’s expression was soft when his eyes met Eddie’s.

“You and Chris are his family too. And it’s okay to come clean. You know that, right?”

Eddie swallowed dryly. His smile was strained but real, and it widened once his eyes met Buck’s across the room, the blonde beaming back at him.

“I know”, he nodded. “Soon.”

“Alright then”, Chim nodded back, patting Eddie’s arm and going to sit at the table. Eddie followed, along with Buck, right before the two hosts served yet another masterpiece of a diner. Praises were said, glasses were filled and Buck lifted his own with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“A toast! For our one and only queen”, he grinned.

Athena narrowed her eyes again (just like with May earlier). But her lips were pulled into a soft, fond smile as the glasses clinked together.


End file.
